You turn me on
by DarkChakotay
Summary: An all new amazing Star Trek Voyager mystery! Chakotay realizes something weird is happening to him. He is not always in control of himself and he can't help it! On top of that, his crush on Harry is getting slightly apparent...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to you, special reader! **** I initially thought I'd make a nice romance between Chakotay and Harry, but it ended up being a big sci-fi adventure with just a bit of not quite romance. Anyway… The romance will be for my next story. I think it's actually much more in the spirit of Star Trek than what I had intended to do at first.**

**This is not my first Star Trek fanfiction, but it ****is**** the first that I publish. I cross my fingers you like it. I'm still polishing the other chapters and working on the last one, but I don't think you'll have to wait too long for the rest. Chapter 1 is the longest, so don't be surprised with the shortness of the other chapters.**

**Comments of any kind are more than welcome! They are my fuel! Enjoy!**

There's something strange happening to me. There's a bump forming on my hip. My right hip. It wasn't there until recently. Last week, I went to the holodeck for some kickboxing. I was training with this holographic though Santarian when, I can't remember how, I made a kick and lost my balance. I fell heavily on my right side. My coach applied some ice on it despite my persistent efforts to tell him I was fine. I didn't hurt that much so I even resumed my fight. When I got to my quarters, I took a shower, applied some ointment and meditated before going to bed.

When I woke, a slightly red bump had formed. I didn't care for a visit to the doctor and a lecture about non-violent leisure activities and decided to go on with my work. As hours passed, the bump changed colours almost through all the rainbow scale. It was almost imperceptibly but most definitively growing and getting more painful. However, every time I would think to consult with the doctor, something would come up and I wouldn't go. The bump got bigger and bigger along with more painful and it started being perceptible through the fabric of my uniform. It would freak me out a bit but something stopped me from actually going to the doctor's. I didn't know why but I just couldn't bring myself to tell somebody about this strange bump on my hip. When I touched it, it was very hard and cold and I could find no reasonable explanations for this constantly changing protuberance. At that point, I would have said it was rather a lump than a bump because of its size. I tried researching about such condition on the medical database, in vain. I was no medical material, that's for sure. I couldn't figure out my way around these pathology files. I'd be no use in sickbay.

I started panicking when the lump exhibited cracks, bluish cracks. I resolved to head for sickbay, despite my body's obvious resistance. I got there and turned the doctor on.

- Computer, display EMH.

- Please state the nature of the medical emergency.

- I wanted to talk to you… and my voice stopped. In my mind, what I had to say continued but no sound would come out of my mouth.

- Yes, what is it? said the EMH grabbing a medical tricorder.

My mind was called out to him to express my pain and my fear, but my face and tongue did otherwise.

- Don't bother with the tricorder. It's about the power relays behind the panel over there.

My hand pointed a panel behind the biobed. The doctor closed off the tricorder, surprised.

- Oh! I see. Well, you didn't have to turn me on for this.

- You complain about not being kept informed, I thought you might want to know what happens to your sickbay.

- Oh. How thoughtful, commander! I appreciate it. You're probably the first to take my feelings into account for matters done in sickbay. No one really appreciates me for what I'm worth.

I headed for the panel against my will and proceeded as expected of me.

- If we were in the Alpha quadrant, my programme would be honoured and replicated and…

I couldn't listen to his mumbling. My pain got tighter and I tried to finish quickly my supposed occupation, before leaving in a hurry. It was painful, but my body didn't seem to notice, or care. It kept walking casually in the corridors. How about Kathryn? Maybe I would be able to tell Kathryn! I headed for her office. I knocked.

- Come in.

The door opened swiftly and I stepped in.

- Ah! Chakotay. Perfect timing. Could you take a look at those gamma readings? We've come passed an M class planet with those readings. What do you think? Is it worth a look?

I took the padd she was handing and focused on the analysis despite the pain that went down my legs and up to my shoulder now.

- Why not? We might find our missing dilithium.

- Exactly my thought. Prepare an away team and get ready to beam down to the surface.

- Yes, captain.

My legs started moving towards the exit and I screamed in my mind! Why wouldn't I start speaking? It felt like when you have an itch, but your mom holds you still.

- Gone so fast? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?

I was so happy she noticed. But my body hesitated. I wanted to say something was wrong with me; I wanted to say I'm afraid, I'm terrified, but just nothing came out. My silence alarmed her.

- What is it Chakotay? she inquired suddenly worried.

- Nothing, my mouth said quickly. Just checking up on you, I added with a smile that was meant to leave no doubt.

How good at deceiving her had I become over the years! Oh spirit, damn my smile. However, I could still see suspicion on her face. Yes Kathryn! Look at me! See the deception, see what's happening to me! You know me better than that! My legs began walking away laving her sceptical. No! Turn around Chakotay! Now! And I did.

- Kathryn! I said slightly too loud and muffled at the end. That was my voice.

- Yes?

But then, I lost control again.

- I wanted to warn you about Neelix's new soufflé. It's to be avoided at all costs. I've received complaints all morning.

And my mouth gave that poker smile I know works magic. She smiled back. Damn. Game over. My body had won. Or rather, whoever was controlling my body had. This wasn't me. This certainly wasn't me! I swear!

As I came out of her office, Harry passed by.

- Good morning commander!

He saluted joyfully and gave an amazing smile. I felt the pain on my hip leaving me for a moment, and felt another sickness invading me at the same time. My stomach turned upside down, my blood stated boiling, my head being all dizzy, my smile broadening, and my legs shacking. It was a pain, but a pain that felt good. It was like a relief of some kind. I was hearing my name being called, but I couldn't answer. I was following Harry's every move to his station with my eyes. My view was finally blocked by Tom Paris's worried face.

- Are you all right, commander?

I suddenly realized that all the Bridge's faces stared at me with questioning eyes. Even Tuvok's.

- Yes, of course ensign, what do you need? I countered awkwardly.

- I was unable to recalibrate the sensors on the main deflector dish, I was wondering if you…

- I'll send someone from engineering, I cut impatiently.

I headed for the turbolift, the doors closed.

The hip pain came back and the good pain was gone. I touched my side. It was so very cold and hard. I tried many times expressing what was happening to me after that event. But my body just wouldn't let me. I thought about mind control, chemical control. But in either case, I had no way to tell anyone. I felt so alone.

The control I was under stopped when no one was around. Whenever I was on my own, I felt myself and I had control over myself. So I recorded myself telling all about what was happening to me. But when I tried to send it to Kathryn or anyone help, my hand wouldn't do it and my voice wouldn't order it. So I settled to make my own medical treatment : I stole some medical tools in sickbay and tried analysing and treating my lump. Its coldness was very surprising especially since my skin seemed to tolerate it. I would have thought that the epidermis would not have resisted the cold on such a long period. My skin had extended to cover the lump appropriately. The lump was now kind of bluish. I couldn't believe no one noticed this protuberance through my uniform. It was quite apparent, I think. I started needing more sleep. I would go to bed early, but at the same time I would often wake up because of nightmares. Nightmares about the lump actually. That it was getting worse or someone tried to dissect it.

I started being afraid of going to bed, so I would go down to engineering and step into the Jeffery's tubes in section 5.B where I found a cozy, warm and high place which allowed me to rest well. I brought blankets and cushions to be comfortable. I'm not sure why, but my nightmares were less intense there. I craved for the moment in the day when I could just go out there and rest. I stopped taking breaks with my fellow colleagues and I rarely went to the mess hall, except to get something to eat. People started noticing something was off in my behaviour, but they didn't do anything about it. Only B'eleanna stopped me once in a corridor. I was on my way to my special place and I was kind of impatient to get there.

- What's going on Chakotay? she asked me.

- Nothing. What makes you say something's wrong? What could possibly go wrong?

My voice insisted, but I still tried to fight my body. Still nothing. I couldn't say anything. My body had control over me.

- I don't know, you tell me. You're acting weird lately. You're not taking your breaks anymore; I don't see you on your daily round around the ship. I don't even see you going boxing on the holodeck anymore!

- I don't feel like it anymore.

She looked at me defiantly.

- Now I know something is wrong.

My throat chuckled.

- You're getting all paranoid.

Please look at me! Please help me! I'm not ok!

- Am I?

- I'm fine. Don't worry.

- I know you. Your face is saying yes, but your eyes are saying no.

EXACTLY!

- Like I said: you're overacting.

And I was off. Leaving her there standing. I wish she had followed me and insisted even more. Or alerted someone. Maybe she did. I don't know.

I also started having a constant light feeling of nausea. But at the same time, my appetite got greater. I went to the mess hall once to get some food. I was famished.

- Neelix, do you have any leftovers I could unburden you of?

- Oh, yes commander. I have some special dish of mine, it's a Talaxian traditional dish called Taxar, but I added human flavours so the crew would like it more I don't mean the taste of humans, of course. Actually, instead of Leonian roots, I put potatoes and added banana extracts! Isn't ingenious? But it didn't seem to work very well. See here…

- It's not a problem. I could eat anything right now.

And didn't I tell the truth! I felt impatience throughout my body. The latter started eating veraciously as soon as Neelix put the plate on the table. My appetite seemed urgent and despite my best effort to eat at a decent rate, my mouth and hands kept working at an astonishing speed. I don't even know how I swallowed! In a matter of minutes, I had finished three full plates of the dish.

- Wow! You weren't kidding! Such a great appetite! You must have been starving. Or else, you're preparing for a great battle. My father used to tell me…

Still can't listen to him. My pain is growing in my hip. I needed to go down to my special place. I heard a brushing sound from the door and Harry walked in the room. He wore his uniform. Was it slightly too large for him? I felt it slightly was. I felt a mix of pity and desire for him. He was very beautiful. I liked that straight black hair and that golden skin. He smiled and I felt my toes curl. My pain eased a bit and I could suddenly move more freely. I couldn't help thinking I'd like to come closer to him. I wanted to touch his shoulder and his back and his hands. I thought to myself that if I didn't hold on too long, I could touch him and he would not notice it too much. So I stood up and went to him. I put my hand on his shoulder as a greeting sign. I'm not sure what I said, because I was so shaken by his presence and troubled by my hand staying slightly too long along my arm to be only friendly. I felt exactly like the very first time I was in love at 12 years old. I was amazed by him and he captivated my whole being. Why was that happening to me? Why couldn't I control my urge to be close to him as I always had done?

I remember, since the first second I had laid eyes on him, I fell in love with him. Soft, handsome, manly yet innocent and kind. He was intelligent, but not proud and full of himself. All the same, I was his superior officer, not to mention that same-sex romantic relationships weren't allowed in Starfleet. So I had just carried on. I could do that, I know. I loved him, but did nothing. I had repressed any feelings I had for him like a Vulcan. It suited me fine. What does that say about me?

It had suited me fine… up to now. Right now, something was different. My desire to be with the man had become so much stronger. It was urgent even. Plus, my partial lose of control over my body made it very difficult even to think straight.

- Would you care to join me for a game of chess?

- Chess, sir? Hum, I'm not sure I'm the best partner for that, but I'd love to try.

He said that with a joyful tone and it made me smile.

- I'm not so good myself, but I've grown to like it lately. Why don't you come over to my quarters? I have an antique inca set.

The words started me. I wasn't the only surprised, because Harry looked at me strangely and Neelix gave me a perplex look: I had almost never let anyone in my quarters during my 6 years in Voyager. I suddenly regretted never offering such hospitality. It was a tradition among my people to welcome friends and neighbours in our home, but I never did that on Voyager. Why didn't I ever do that before?

All right then, Harry said after a moment of reflection.

As I was about to exit the Mess hall, Tuvok walked in and I felt my anger excited by his mere presence. I had a sudden urge to feel my fist on his face. Choler went rushing down my veins like he had just slaughtered my sisters. I purposely bumped my shoulder against his.

- I have known algael lifeforms of greater intelligence than you apparently possess, said Tuvok calmly. If your intelligence were expressed as units of temperature, no life form could possibly survive your mind.

- TUVOK! Harry cried.

- Aww! Why, our Vulcan has reached Pon Farr and has realized no one would ever mate with him even if he were the last sentient in the galaxy.

I observed his reaction and my bosom pumped like the bears before a fight as to show my superior strength.

- It is apparent your Native American ancestors were too closely related and the resulting lack of genetic diversity has manifested itself poorly in your physical appearance. Perhaps I could suggest a few aesthetic modifications to the doctor for your safety on this ship.

- I think not.

- You reply of "I think not" accurately describes your mental functioning, albeit in a somewhat antiquated manner of speaking.

- Please, gentlemen! Neelix said putting his hands to put me and Tuvok away from each other.

- You have the emotional control of a Klingon, the patience of a Ferengi and the logic of a randomizing computer program. You'd be more useful dead than alive, at least we could use you as biomatter fuel.

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth! I didn't mean any of it! Well, I didn't like Tuvok, but not like that! I wanted to retreat or apologize, but before I could, my boxing reflexes picked up a movement coming towards me. I ducked to avoid the Vulcan grip and pushed Tuvok against the wall with my shoulder on his stomach. He kicked my face with his knee and I hit his jaw with a back fist. I saw his elbow coming towards my hurt hip, but my body stayed still and even was attracted to his coming blow. I absorbed the hit on my lump with a powerful shiver. As I looked in Tuvok's eyes, I saw that he had also felt it. We suddenly stopped.

People, including Harry and Neelix, were absolutely struck and speechless. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Everything had gone so fast, so out of control, so vulgar and brutal.

My anger had vanished in an instant. I looked at Tuvok with compassion and whispered « I'm so sorry. »

- So am I, he answered.

But suddenly, another emotion invaded my being. It was more like an urgent matter: yearning. Yearning for Harry. My hand abruptly grabbed his and pulled him out of the mess hall. I ran through the corridors still dragging him along when he stopped resisting me after a moment and ran with me. His look had changed. Was he also under the same influence as I was? I had no idea where ours bodies were leading us. I was frightened by my lack of control. What spirits needed me to do theses things? But looking at how Harry was handsome, I feared as much as I anticipated this situation. The feelings I had for Harry were now stronger than ever, they were so overwhelming, so exciting that I couldn't help but like every second of this strange encounter.

We reached Deck two and I opened the door of my quarters before engulfing Harry and following him in. The doors closed swiftly. Already my hands were getting on the bulk of his belt, my mouth already ravaging his. He was immediately responding by kissing me back as violently. As I passionately intruded his mouth, he was working his way under my shirt. I was freaking out as much as enjoying the moment. Jumping Harry's bones had certainly crossed my mind, at some point, I guess, possibly, maybe, or probably… Oh god! But this was absolutely out of my control. And apparently his as well. That really wasn't like Harry at all! Harry would never jump my bones. Plus, he's straight, for heaven's sake! What mad alien had entered our minds? Why the bloody altercation with Tuvok? I still had some of that green Vulcan blood on my knuckles.

My reason wanted to push back, but no part of my body responded. On the contrary, the more it went the more my feelings for Harry seemed to soothe down my reason. And I slowly gave in. Harry was kissing his way from my belly button to my neck. He removed the top of my uniform clumsily as if we only had a couple of seconds. I clashed against his body and he pushed me against the wall and French-kissed me like there is no tomorrow. How could this be happening? This had to stop! How could I stop this? This couldn't happen. We were controlled against our will!

My hand was brushing against his back and arms so roughly that I tore a sleeve. He didn't seem to mind and he went down to pull down my pants. I ruffled his black hair at my waist height. To my surprise, he immediately headed for my lump and started sucking it. I gasped noisily. I immediately felt a release in my muscle and a pain relief throughout my body. I didn't hurt anymore and a pleasing shiver went through my body.

We abruptly stopped. I felt the tension leaving my body and suddenly I had regained control of my movements. I looked at Harry.

He seemed to regain his composure. He looked shocked. He briefly glanced at me and quickly avoided my eyes. He blushed. He was embarrassed to be on his knees in front of my pelvis. May I add hard pelvis… And so was I. I felt shame and at the same time I knew it wasn't me! I quickly put back on my uniform and straightened my act.

- I'm really sorry, commander. I don't understand?... what happened?...

- I'm sorry too. I really don't know. I just…

And I couldn't continue. I felt cold. Freezing. I lost control of myself again. My body left the room in a hurry. I got rid of my combadge, ran to the closest Jefferies tubes entry and headed for my special place. I wrapped in the blankets I had brought trying to heat up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! More chapters coming up!**

**DarkChakotay**

- I cannot explain it, captain. My actions weren't my own. Neither were my words. I believe I was under some sort of alien control.

- Why would it make you fight with Chakotay?

- Our attention is immediately drawn to the confrontation. However, I believe the whole scene is a setup to mask something. I felt the commander was under the same influence: he also displayed an erratic and rather odd behaviour in past few days. I must point out that the effects dissipated quickly after I had hit the Commander to the hip. My elbow felt differently at the contact with the hip. My elbow had a slight bump for the last days, which has completely disappeared now.

- Where is Chakotay now?

- I am uncertain. He expressed apologies before seizing Ensign Kim and dragging him out of the mess hall. Security officers are trying to find him now.

- Computer, where is Commander Chakotay?

- _Commander Chakotay is in front of his quarters_.

- Find M. Kim and I'll go after Chakotay. We'll meet in sickbay.

- Yes, captain.

Janeway went down the turbolift with two officers and headed for Chakotay's quarters. She came across Harry who had just composed himself and left Chakotay's quarters. He was a mess: shirt ripped off, tousled hair, face slightly reddened. Tuvok had just joined them.

- M. Kim. Are you all right? Tuvok asked politely.

- Hum… yes. No. I don't know.

- I see… You were also in an altercation with the commander.

- Hum… I'm not sure that's how I'd call it. Although it was pretty close to that…

- Is the commander nearby?

- Hum… I don't think so. He left in a hurry.

- Commander Tuvok, said an officer, the commander is not in his quarters. We only found his combadge in the corridor.

- Start a full search deck by deck, Tuvok ordered.

- Ensign, please accompany me in sickbay.

Harry looked at Tuvok, distressed.

- Can I go change first?

Harry felt his cheeks getting hotter. He was blushing. How uncomfortable this situation was! But Tuvok insisted.

- I suggest we do not delay our visit to the doctor so we can be tested for alien control.

Harry sighed and followed Tuvok.


	3. Chapter 3

- So you also felt something controlling your own body, right? I cannot find anything in Tuvok's or M. Kim's epidermal tissue. There is no residual effect of any kind of "bump" on Tuvok's skin, the doctor said puzzled.

- What about you, Harry?, asked the Captain. Did you have a part of the body where it swallowed that you put in contact with the commander Chakotay's own bump?

- … Yes, captain. Harry said hesitantly and shyly.

- Which part? The doctor asked.

- I'm not sure…

Janeway frowned. Tuvok raised an eyebrow. Harry's embarrassment was apparent.

- Did you fight with the commander, Ensign?

- Humm… I guess… you could say… not really.

- Could you be more specific, Harry? the captain insisted.

- I'd… rather not… explain.

Harry was completely red. Janeway and Tuvok gave each other a perplex look.

- Ensign, your actions weren't your own, your shame is irrelevant. You did not perform those acts on your own accord. You will not be held responsible for them.

Harry hesitated and finally sighed.

- I tried to stop myself when I was with Chakotay, but my body wouldn't let me.

- I experienced the same phenomenon, assured Tuvok. We had an altercation in which I hit the Commander on several occasions in the Mess Hall, but only when I touched his hip with my elbow did a force came out of my body into his. I was then freed from the alien influence. The commander also seemed back to normal for a moment, but then he escaped with you, Mr. Kim.

- Did you have a similar experience? Kathryn said with round eyes.

- Whenever I tried I just couldn't. Then there was the incident with Tuvok.

- Go on, encouraged the Captain.

She wanted answers.

- Not exactly. It was a rough…and…violent contact… But it wasn't with insults and anger…

There was an interrogative silence.

- I'm not sure I quite understand what you mean… insisted the captain.

- It was quite… the opposite.

Tuvok raised his chin and added:

- I believe Ensign Kim engaged in a passionate sexual intercourse with the commander.

Harry was turning white and his eyes couldn't leave the floor. His feet balanced frenetically as they were hanging down the biobed.

- I see, Janeway whispered. I understand, Harry.

She said softly putting her reassuring hand on his thigh.

- Where did you say your bump was?

- I had something swelling in my palate…

This was getting more and more graphic.

- Can I say it also stopped when my bump touched his own and some kind of energy left my body? I was then free from the mind control I was under.

- Very well. Where is Commander Chakotay now?

- I have no idea. After the most awkward moment of my life, he apologized, got dressed and left in a hurry.

- I see. Doctor, do whatever you can to find the origin of these bumps and mind control. There might be other crew members that are affected and cannot tell us, she said before heading for the door with Tuvok.

- Yes, captain.

- I would rather not have officers jumping each other's throats, whatever the reason is…

- Tuvok! called Harry.

Tuvok and Janeway turned around. Harry called attention to them:

- If you don't mind my asking, how big was the lump on your elbow?

- Not that big. Merely 2cm of diameter and a few millimetres upward. Why?

- So was mine, but Chakotay's is huge. Almost bigger than my fist! I can't believe anyone noticed it before.

- Perhaps we were prevented from seeing it. Tuvok, continue your research, I want to find Chakotay, now!

- Yes, captain.

- Also, Neelix mentioned he was eating a lot.

Tuvok's combadge chimed and a voice rose:

- Ensign Lee to Commander Tuvok.

- Tuvok, here.

- Section B.2 has been sealed off. We believe the Commander is in the Jefferies' Tube intersection. Our security command codes won't work.

- I'm on my way.

- We also found traces of blood on the floor. It's definitively human blood.

The Captain gave a shocked look.

- Doctor, you're with us.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuvok put a monitor on the sealed door of the Jefferies' tubes intersection and pulled the door opened. He quickly stood up with a phaser with two security officers following him. Captain Janeway had done the same through another entry and was also standing up armed with a phaser.

Chakotay was there panting, sweating, trembling, wrapped in blankets.

- Oh, Chakotay… slipped out of Kathryn's lips.

She rushed to his side, but was stopped by his barked "NO!" She retreated.

- Don't come any closer, please.

His face contorted in pain.

- You are in pain, commander. I suggest we bring you to sickbay.

- It's so cold.

- You might have some fever. Let me come to you, so we can treat you.

- No! (coughs) Please… Not yet…

- How are you feeling, Chakotay?

- I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. He's fine. He's fine. He's fine.

Janeway gave a glance to Tuvok. He nodded and started to move the opposite way.

- Who are you and why have you taken my first officer hostage?

- I'm sorry. I needed him. I won't damage him, I promise. I just need a bit more time. I'm almost done.

- As I see it, you've already hurt him a lot and he's in a lot of pain. I'm afraid you've underestimate your effect on him. I will not lose my first in command. Do you understand?

- I'm sorry, I don't mean any harm. I understand you want him back, I'm only lending him. Let me just do one last thing.

Tuvok was now in position and tried to take Chakotay from behind, but he hadn't realized a force field was erected around the commander. His hands were rejected and Chakotay started.

- You're trying to kill me! said Chakotay, or rather that alien lifeform, angry and frightened.

- No, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you.

Chakotay stood up clumsily holding a blanket around him with one hand and accessed a panel with the other. Blood came down his uniform from the lump on his hip.

- What are you doing?

- I cannot trust you. You want my little one.

- Your little one?

- You will destroy her. I cannot allow it. Computer, activate sequence Chakotay Gamma 5.

- _Enter authorization code_.

- 5494360 Beta Chakotay 0014

- _Access authorized. Enter when ready_.

- Computer belay that order.

- _Unable to comply. Access to this command sequence is restricted to commander Chakotay_.

Chakotay took another door that opened immediately. Tuvok tried to follow in but a forcefield prevented him from doing so.

Chakotay was gone, limping.

- Computer, where does commander Chakotay's sequence lead to?

- _Airponics bay_.

- Airponics bay is on Deck 4. It is next to the transporter room. Perhaps he intends to leave the ship.

- To go where? We're in the middle of space.

- Gather security teams all through Deck 4. I want Chakotay in sickbay.

- Aye captain.

The doctor let out a surprised sigh:

- The blood I see here is human indeed, but there are traces of vegetal DNA.

Janeway gave him back a worried look.


	5. Chapter 5

I had no idea what was happening to me, but my hip had never hurt that much. I felt so cold, yet sweat pearled down my forehead and my neck. I couldn't walk properly. My pelvis was like blocked and I couldn't really move it. My legs were weak and I kept falling down. Something was driving me to the Airsponics. There was something that needed me there. I didn't know why, but my body just wouldn't give up. Despite the falls, the pain, my body kept standing back up and my arm guided me towards the bay. As I was progressing in my path, forcefields erected around me. My fingers had programmed it. They had used an anagram I had never seen before. B'eleanna would eventually crack it, but it might take too much time.

I got to Airponics and a whole tirade of security officers were already there waiting for me with phasers. I fell again. I wasn't strong enough to stand up again. My hands let go of the blanket and my body began crawling on the floor. Officers approached me, but they were rejected by the forcefields. I looked at my lump and it was all cracked and bloody. I hid it with one hand. I was leaving a red trail behind me. I saw the horror on Kathryn's eyes. My breath accelerated, I gasped for air.

- Doctor!, she cried.

- (Scanning with a tricorder) His respiratory system is upon failing. His cardiovascular system is reaching critical levels. I'm afraid he hasn't got even a minute before his entire system fails.

- B'eleanna, how are you coming on breaking these forcefields?

- I can't make heads or tales of that anagram. It's nothing I've ever seen. I'm remodulating the main computer to find new possibilities.

- It's urgent, B'eleanna.

- Yes, captain.

- Please, whoever you are, listen to me. Our crewmate is dying at your hands. Please, let him go or he will die.

Her plead brought a tear to my eye, but there was nothing I could do. My body just kept going. It reached a nitrogenated soil recipient, got on my knees and started digging in the soil. Kathryn's look betrayed her panic.

- What are you doing?

- Finding the right spot.

I couldn't help but letting out a scream and my hand exposed my lump at sight. It was now as big as grapefruit and it was now veined in purple. It finished cracking along with my screams and pants. I couldn't even see anything anymore. An egg shaped object with a pointy end emerged from my hip. My hands took it and placed it in the cavity I had done just a moment ago. My hands covered it with dirt and they managed to activate the water command. After that I fell and all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chakotay fell down the floor and lost consciousness.

- Chakotay! shouted the captain.

She turned around to the doctor.

- What's happening?

He stopped breathing; he's going into cardiac arrest.

- B'eleanna!

- I'm almost there, captain… almost… there. Got it!

The forcefields went down and the doctor rushed to Chakotay's side with his medical kit.

- I'm injecting 30 mg of adrenaline.

While the doctor attended Chakotay, Kathryn scanned the soil container. It started shaking. Shaking more and more…. And more. It started shaking the whole room. Everyone backed up and a flash of light quickly appeared and disappeared. The container started cracking and roots came out of the cracks. Huge roots. A straight stem came out of the dirt and grew up to the ceiling in a few seconds. The stem thickened into a trunk. Branches developed in instants. Leafs came out, flowers grew, fell down like a petal rain and fruits appeared. Glowing fruits.

- Aw! It's beautiful!

It was a huge tree, with glowing fruits. The tree stopped developing and remained beautiful and shining. It lit down after a few seconds.

Janeway turned around to her first officer who was breathing again.

- He's back with us.

Janeway let out a sigh and smiled at Tuvok who put away his phaser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter of the story! Longer this one. It's been a real pleasure writing this fiction. I hope you enjoyed it too. If you did, please, please, please, comment, alert, anything! If you have ideas that you would like to see developped, please do say so. I am actually already writing another C/K story, but I can't figure out how to end it. I might just publish it like that and figure out how to end it later. Or with your help! Thanks again!**

**DarkChakotay**

- All the vegetable elements were removed from your body. Apparently, you acquired the specimen during your expedition on Lula III a week and a half ago.

- I remember, said I softly. I slipped down a hill down a ravine with Tuvok. He only got a scratch on the elbow, but I was seriously injured on my hip.

- And Mr. Kim had eaten a fruit, added Tuvok.

- Apparently, this species get under the skin of mammals or reptilians and look for similar genetic material before blooming into a viable seed. However given the thickness of the skin of the species on Lula III, there is no such pain as the commander experienced. To them, it's scarcely more than a mosquito bite.

- What about the mind control?

- It would seem that those vegetal lifeforms are somewhat sentient. The specimen you encountered needed more DNA material to create life. That's why there were altercations with other crew members who possessed the missing DNA-matter.

- Amazing!, let out Kathryn.

- My congratulations commander. You have given birth to a healthy alien plant. You are the happy mother of 1237 healthy glowing fruits.

Kathryn and I chuckled.

- Thank you doctor. I'm off to see my off springs then.

And I went out the door.

- Don't forget to bring them some fertilizer and to hiss them good night!... managed to say the doctor before the doors of sickbay closed.

- How are you feeling Chakotay?, asked Janeway.

- Hum… I'm no sure yet. But I'm very excited to see that tree of mine.

- Don't forget Neelix's "Chakotay fruit pie", she whispered.

I chuckled.

The automatic doors of airsponics bay swiftly opened and I stepped in. My mouth opened in awe. The tree filled half of the bay. It was tall, full of green leaves and dozens of fruits of all colours hang on the branches.

- Each colour of _Chakotay fruit_ has a different taste. My personal favourite is the _Blue Chakotay fruit_. When you brush them a bit, they start glowing and you can light them off if you brush them again. Tuvok is considering using them as candles or emergency flash lights. Moreover, look at what happens when you pick one.

She took my hand and helped me to pick one off a branch. As soon as I had detached it from the branch, a little ball appeared and a new identical fruit grew in its place.

- Unbelievable, I whispered.

- Isn't it? We estimate that plant can live up to 4 millennia. It can reproduce only every century. You were very lucky, commander.

- I suppose I was.

I looked at the beautiful tree in total amazement.

When I came back on duty, I met Tuvok on my way to the Bridge.

- Commander, although we are both aware the incident in the Mess Hall was not our doing, I feel compelled to reiterate my apologies for the words that came out of my mouth as well as the violent exchange that followed. I did not mean any of it.

- I'm sorry too, Tuvok. I didn't mean a word I said either. Thank you for saving me.

- I wasn't the only one working on your rescue, but you are welcome. I hope we can restore our previous relationship.

- Of course, Tuvok.

Tuvok nodded. Apologies to Tuvok: check. One more to go, the hardest: Harry. God! Can you imagine how much I dreaded to look in Harry's eyes? The doors of the Turbolift opened on the Bridge and Tuvok walked in before I did. I glanced around the room, carefully avoiding Harry's station.

- Welcome back commander! said Kathryn.

- It's good to be back. Don't think that because I have more responsibilities as a father, that I'm gonna go softer on you lot!

Paris and Janeway cracked a smile. I was back. I sat comfortably in my chair, but I wasn't all that relaxed and I couldn't look in the direction of the ops. I avoided using his name and I guess that it was apparent that I was uncomfortable, because Kathryn asked to speak to me in private.

- Listen, I understand you are uncomfortable with the… event with Harry. But you know Tuvok, myself and the Doctor won't tell a soul.

- YOU WHAT?

- I'm sorry, you didn't know that I knew?

- No!

- We had to know about it. We were worried about you. I'm sorry. I don't know much, don't worry. No need to blush.

I lowered my gaze and rubbed my forehead shamefully. I just wished I could be transported right now on any lost M class planet.

- Can we just never talk about this? Please.

Kathryn sat down on her chair and gave me a knowing smile.

- What? What is it? I said annoyed.

- I believe you are too affected by this. Those actions weren't your own. You've got nothing to be ashamed about, yet you are there unable to even look at Harry. Your sweat leaks out guilt. You're ashamed you liked it, am I not right?

- Don't be ridiculous! You're imagining things.

- I don't think I am, as she pressed her combadge. Mr. Kim would you report to my ready room.

- No, Kathryn!, I whispered with insistent eyes.

_- Aye, captain._

- Please don't do that.

- You can thank me later.

She gave me a wink before Harry entered the room. I didn't turn around. I really couldn't.

- Yes, captain.

He came to attention next to me. I thought he'd even saluted, but he didn't.

- At ease, Ensign. This is of a personal matter. I understand there is an unresolved issue between yourself and Chakotay.

- I don't see what you're talking about captain.

God, he was stiff. This was worse than I thought. At the same time, I knew he feared to lose his job over this "adventure".

- Gentlemen, I know you both know what I'm talking about. If you're not willing to do this for yourself than do it for the good functioning of my bridge. I will not accept anyone ignoring another senior officer. You have nothing to be ashamed of since you two were not responsible for your actions. And even if you had been, we're 50 000 light years from Earth. I am not about to enforce certain rigid Starfleet regulations, over the… happiness of my officers. On the contrary, I'd be more than happy to perform a ceremony.

- Kathryn!

I couldn't help shouting offended. Harry chuckled.

- I'm not done commander. Don't look so chocked. We all know this is not a problem. We know Starfleet regulations were only put in place because of violent homophobic alien behaviour. But in your private life, Starfleet, on the contrary, encourages… bounding.

Harry giggled.

- And… love relationships.

Harry let out a small laugh.

- How can you laugh at this? I cried.

- It's better to laugh than cry, and he added in a whisper,_ the cat's out of the bag_...

- Whatever you decide, know that you have my full support and that Tuvok, the doctor and myself will keep this to ourselves… until you make it official.

- Thank you… I guess, said I unconvinced.

- Don't mention it.

- You can be sure I won't.

- You two are off duty for the rest of the day. Deal with this, apologize, bound, whatever it takes so that tomorrow morning I have my bridge back again.

- But…

- Dismissed!

I finally looked at Harry who smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. We left at the slight laughter from Kathryn.

- My quarters this time. Harry announced.

- I won't jump you this time, I promise!

I said trying to lighten the mood.

- What tells you I'm not the one who jumped you the first time?

Was that meant to be a joke? I gave him a weak smile. He opened the door and let me in first.

I hesitated a second, looked in his eyes for approval and entered when he said "Come on in."

His quarters were so plain. Only Starfleet issue decoration. Not quite the personal touch I displayed in my own quarters.

- I like your quarters.

- You don't have to like it, you know. We're not on duty.

- Is that what you think I do?

- Tell me I'm wrong.

- No, you're right. I hate it.

- (He chuckled) At least that's honest. What can I get you?

- I'll have what you'll have.

- Are you sure?, he seemed perplex. You don't even know what I'm having.

- Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead and surprise me.

- All right. 2 double Japanese whiskeys on the rocks.

- Whiskey? Really? I _am_ surprised. A little strong for so early in the morning, don't you think?

- Well, I haven't had a night, so no. Not too early.

- I didn't sleep either. All right then. Whiskey it is.

We toasted and sat down. Awkwardness sunk in. Should I say something? I decided we should could right in the subject:

- Here's our options: (1) we forget the whole thing ever happen.

- That's reasonable.

- (2) We talk about it tonight and never mention it again.

- Not bad.

- (3) We blame each other for it and get angry. I have a nice kickboxing program if you want.

- Not very interested.

- (4)…

- What's four? added Harry after some seconds of hesitation.

- No four, said I uncomfortably and drank my last sip to hide my uneasiness.

- I'll tell you what's four: you telling me what's really going on in that head of yours. Why are you so uncomfortable?

- Are you asking because you want to know the answer or because you already know?

- How is that any different?

- …

- Just tell me what's on your mind.

I couldn't do that. I just couldn't. I had too many responsibilities. I was his superior officer. I was so much older than him. I was so unworthy of him…

- Would you stop beating yourself up and just tell me?

- How do you know I'm beating myself up?

He moved in closer to me and whispered to my ear:

- Because you always do.

I was probably sweating crazy, because I felt so hot and I couldn't get my eyes off him. I thought I was going crazy.

- Plus, the captain gave you a direct order to "bound" with me. So tell me.

The handsome bastard was persistent. Damn it! Oh spirits, guide me!

- I… I… hum… Well, what happened was not my doing, as you know. However, I… enjoyed… some of it… most of it… all of it…

There was a silence and Harry's laughter invaded the room. I looked I felt so ashamed. I stood up from the couch.

- I'm sorry I said that. I…

Why didn't I just shut the hell up? Me and my big mouth! Why do I have to share my feelings? You are pathetic, Chakotay! Just pathetic! You're weak, insolent and stupid. I headed for the door, but he held me by the arm and pulled me towards him.

- Well, commander. Where do you think you're going? Honesty deserves a reward. Don't you want to reiterate the experience?

And he kissed me. Not roughly, and hard, and impersonal as with the vegetal component in. No, he kissed softly, sincerely, tightly. I broke the kiss.

- What's wrong? he whispered.

- Look, I'm your superior officer.

- I know. We'll keep it quiet if that's what you want.

- It's against protocol to seduce you.

- Seduce me? he cut. Who said you seduced me? I'm pretty sure you're the one under my spell.

He said with a smile.

- Why are you so confident? Where's the timid, insecure Ensign? This doesn't feel perfectly like you.

- Then you don't know me enough. Truth being said, I knew you liked me the day you told me you wished you had more ensigns like me.

- I said that?

- Loud and clear. But your eyes was saying something else.

I laughed and slowly pushed his chest down to lie him down on his back.

- Is that right, Mr. Kim? I must be under your total control then. It wouldn't be my fault in that case, would it?

I straddled his body, took both his hands and secured them over his head so his face and chest were at my mercy.

- Your actions are my doing and you are under an alien influence and cannot be held responsible for your activities, he joked.

He smiled, but there was a slightly bitter tone in his voice. A shiver went down my spine. He was offering me an easy way out.

- No, I don't want to blame my actions on alien mind control, hormones, events or even magnificent ensigns who seduce their superior officers. I am responsible for everything I do to you.

I couldn't believe what I just said. I gasped. I was surprised by my own self.

- Then kiss me back.

I looked at him. Gorgeous. Perfect. Just perfect man. I kissed his stomach and went up kissing his chest through the fabric, his neck, his jaw, his cheeks, but not his mouth. I blew air on his face and hair. He closed his eyes. I couldn't resist now, could I? My lips came close from his, but still didn't kiss him. I wasn't sure if he liked me back. Although he wasn't exactly kicking and screaming… I started feeling an augmented pressure along my crutch. I smiled, sure this time that he liked me back. I chuckled and finally kissed his lips, mouth and tongue. Our mouths parted and I breathed:

- Be my boyfriend.

He chuckled.

- You do boyfriends?

- I do now. But remember, I have huge parental responsibilities now. You're getting into a relationship with a monoparental commander.

- And I'm your monolover.

I turned off the light. I looked at Harry flabbergasted:

- You're shining in the dark!

- I could explain that when you eat Chakotay fruits, you light up and shine for a couple of hours, but I won't tell you that. I'll tell you the truth : you turn me on!


End file.
